


Laura can Cook... Right?

by EchoGalen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Can't stop the fluff, F/F, Fluff, viva la fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them tries to cook a surprise dinner and it goes horribly. They lose track of time and the other one comes home to a mess and an adorably flustered girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura can Cook... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how many prompts/simple writing fancies I get I'll eventually combine my works into one big long running randomized fic for easier access instead of posting only a few hundred words per work.  
> Unless y'all don't want me to, and enjoy reading them separately and such, then I won't.  
> Ya know. Anything floats the boat. Enjoy!

There wasn’t much place to cook on the table full of utensils, dishes, and other knick knacks that Carmilla had sworn she needed to stay specifically on that table. But Laura’s dad had bought her a hot plate that cooked great meals and a sturdy easy bake oven she had kept since childhood that spat out a pretty mean tasting banana nut bread.  
All she had was a few hours before Carmilla came back, seeing as the vampire would no longer stay out at all times of the hour ever since they had officially been a couple, so she needed to get prepared totally now.

Right after Carmilla exited the premises, Laura bolted off her bed and to the cooking table. Pulling out the food she wanted to prepare, that was expertly placed behind a clove full of garlic, Laura looked at the small meal she wished to cook and said triumphantly, “Time to get crackin’!”

An hour and a half later left Laura with egg on her face, her hands plastered with delicious yet undercooked chocolate, and an easy bake oven that just might have had it’s last day.

"Okay, cupcake, I’ve got the-" Carmilla came through the door and looked bewildered as she noticed the hot mess her girlfriend seemed to be. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Oh good you brought cookies," Laura laughed nervously as she turned and looked at her lover. "So, uh, how was your day!" When Carmilla didn’t respond she continued, "I will bribe you with /anything/ to forget this ever happened. At least until I can make a proper dinner."

Carmilla’s eyebrow rose. “Anything?” she cooed. Though her attention was on the small oven contraption she had never seen before and what she thought was a heating plate. Placing the bag of cookies down onto the table and grabbing a napkin, she turned to Laura and asked, “Have you ever cooked before?”

"Well, uhhh, no," Laura admitted, closing her eyes slightly as Carmilla wiped her forehead free of grime. "Overbearing father and all. Cooked, like, all my meals. Which is why," Laura said after a moment, "peanut butter and delicious chocolate chips is pretty much all I eat."

"We will have to change that."

"You.. know how to cook?" It was Laura’s turn to have a look of bewilderment.

"I have been alive for a very long time," Carmilla said, throwing the napkin into the garbage and cracking her knuckles. "Sit back and enjoy the show." She winked before adding, "I won’t forget your bribe, sweetie."

Laura watched intently as Carmilla cooked, flustered at the vampires words and in a half hour she was eating something she had never tasted before.

"Oh my gooood," she moaned after taking a bite. "This is sooo delicious!"

Carmilla smirked as she sat on Laura’s bed with her own plate. “I’m glad you like it.”

"You have /got/ to show me all those fancy moves. I mean you looked like a total Hell’s Kitchen champion!"

"I’m sure I’d be flattered if I knew what that was, Laura," Carmilla chuckled again as she bit into the pasta. It /was/ pretty delicious. She had really outdone herself.

"Buuuut," Laura said, her legs swinging off the bed and she skittered across the floor. "Everything is better with chocolate!" she finished as she held the unopened bag of chocolates in front of her before pouncing on the bed again.

A warm smile spread across Carmilla’s cheeks and she responded kindly, “That it is, creampuff. That it is.”


End file.
